cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Vu-Barden
Physical Description Standing at 6’3” tall, Vu-Barden has always been taller than most. He weighs around 200 lbs. and is slender, but built. He has lightly tanned skin from working out in the sun all day and numerous scars from combat across his body. His long brown hair is flecked with gray and often hides his beautiful amber eyes. When transformed his fur his brown and black flecked gray and white spots that cover his many battle scars. Personality Not knowing where he comes from has always made Vu-Barden feel a bit like an outsider, but he is well-liked by most that know him. He is kind and helpful, often fixing things without being asked and never expecting praise. He is quiet and reserved, often seen with a distant look in his eyes. He is a loving father, husband, and comrade. He is a natural leader and teacher and his looked up to by other werewolves within the Resistance. His Achilles heel is his family; he will bend over backwards and even betray his principles to protect them. History Vu-Barden spent the first eight years of his life living with his family on Wolf Fang Mountain. He was a member of the Kin, a tribe of werewolves that live mostly in isolation from the rest of the inhabitants of the Island. His upbringing was peaceful and happy, but on the night of the Blood Moon, his clan, the Hunters went mad in their bloodlust. His father bit him and forced him to become a werewolf before his time. The event traumatized the young Vu-Barden, causing amnesia that plagues him to this day. The day after the Blood Moon, Vu-Barden awoke naked next to a stream in a strange wood he did not recognize. He was covered in blood and could not recollect anything about his identity besides his name. He bathed in the stream and wandered around the edge of the woods until he found a small farmstead. There he met Ruarc and Martha Shet, a couple of old farmers. They took him in as farmhand and taught him how to farm. When his transformations began to happen during the full moon, they chained and muzzled him in a hidden room in their cellar. They kept his secret, for which he was forever grateful. He lived with the Shets for five years. In that time he had become like a son to them and had taken on the majority of the chores around the farm. He also learned to control his transformations to a certain degree. He stopped fighting against his chains anyways and was further soothed by the sound of music or poetry. The Shets were set to retire to the village and leave him the farm, but crisis struck before that could happen. The local villagers and enforcers caught wind that Vu-Barden was a werewolf on the night of a full moon and burned down the Shet farm with the three of them inside. The elderly couple burned alive in their sleep, but Vu was able to break free of his chains and burrow out of the side of the cellar before the fire smothered him. Vu-Barden ran from the Shet farm that night and never looked back. He made his way to Vellenvale and was able to join up with the Resistance through an agent stationed there. When they asked them his name he told them Vu-Barden Ruarc. Taking his adopted father's first name as his last. He joined the Resistance to make a difference and was eager to learn. He quickly became an asset to Resistance and was promoted quickly through the ranks. He was made a member of Kormak’s war council and was placed in charge of training and coordinating other werewolf members within the Resistance. Soon after his promotion he met Illyria Price, a bold young werewolf, who quickly swept him off of his feet. He didn’t even know what hit him. It didn’t take long for them to marry and a week after Vu-Barden’s thirty-third birthday, their Daughter Renee was born. Something about Renee changed Vu-Barden and he became disillusioned with fighting in the Resistance the older she got. He still wanted to change the world, but his paternal instincts told him that Renee had to come first. Vu-Barden argued with Illyria in private for months over the possibility of returning to the Coalition to avoid the war. He was convinced that they could hide their Lycanthropy and live peacefully as far away from Union City as possible. Illyria could not be convinced that hiding was the best solution, so Vu-Barden stole away with their daughter one night and made his way to Vellenvale. He had been in contact with a farmer outside of the city who had agreed to take them in as laborers, but it turned out to be a trap. The farmer sold them out for the bounty on werewolf heads and turned them into the authorities. Father and daughter were separated and transported to the Werewolf Testing Facility. There Vu-Barden awaits his fate in agony, desperately wishing for a miracle to save him and his daughter. Story Title Remembering the Beast Within